Game Master's Guide
=Disease= Diseases have various symptoms and are spread through a number of ways. Several typical diseases are summarized below. The entries for diseases include the following information: Name of the disease: Type, DC, incubation, damage. Type: Disease’s method of delivery (contact, inhaled, or injury). DC: The Physical + STR check DC needed to prevent infection. Incubation: The time before damage begins. Damage: The ability damage the character takes after incubation and each day afterward. Cackle Fever: Inhaled, DC 16, 1 day, –1d6 MIND. Filth Fever: Injury, DC 12, 1d3 days, –1d3 DEX and –1d3 STR. Mindfire: Inhaled, DC 12, 1 day, –1d4 MIND. Red Ache: Injury, DC 15, 1d3 days, –1d6 STR. Shakes: Contact, DC 13, 1 day, –1d8 DEX. =Extreme Cold and Heat= If not wearing suitable protection, a character must make a Physical + STR check once every 10 minutes (DC 15, +1 per previous check), taking 1d6 damage on each failed save. =Falling Damage= A falling character takes 1d6 Hit Points of damage per 10 feet fallen. If the character makes a successful Physical + DEX roll, only take ½ damage. The DC for the Physical + DEX roll is equal to the depth fallen in feet. In the event that the fall ends in an area laden with spikes or jagged rocks, add +1 Hit Points of damage to falling damage per 10 ft. fallen (with a maximum of +10 Hit Points). =Poison= Characters can possibly take damage from a weapon that has been poisoned, be attacked by a creature whose natural attacks feature poison, consume poison hidden in food or drink, or be poisoned in some other way. Several typical poisons are summarized below. The entries for poisons include the following information: Name of the poison: Type, DC, damage, price. Type: The poison’s method of delivery (contact, ingested, inhaled, or injury). DC: The Physical + STR check DC needed to avoid the poison’s damage. Damage: Expressed as “xdx/xdx.” The first number is the initial damage, taken immediately upon failing the Physical + STR check against the poison. The second number is the secondary damage, taken one minute after exposure to the poison if a second Physical + STR check is failed. Ability damage is temporary unless marked with an asterisk(*), in which case the loss is permanent. Unconsciousness lasts 1d3 hours. Price: The cost for one dose of the poison. It can usually only be obtained through less-than-reputable sources, as the possession of poisons are commonly illegal. Arsenic: Ingested, DC 13, –1 STR/–1d8 STR, 120 gp. Blue Whinnis: Injury, DC 14, –1 STR/unconsciousness, 120 gp. Burnt Othur Fumes: Inhaled, DC 18, –1 STR*/–3d6 STR, 2,100 gp. Deathblade: Injury, DC 20, –1d6 STR/–2d6 STR, 1,800 gp. Insanity Mist: Inhaled, DC 15, –1d4 MIND/–2d6 MIND, 1,500 gp. Nitharit: Contact, DC 13, 0/–3d6 STR, 650 gp. Oil of Taggit: Ingested, DC 15, 0/unconsciousness, 90 gp. Malys Root Paste: Contact, DC 16, –1 DEX/–2d4 DEX, 500 gp. Monstrous Scorpion (tiny): Injury, DC 12, –1 STR/–1 STR, 50 gp. Monstrous Scorpion (small): Injury, DC 12, –1d2 STR/–1d2 STR, 100 gp. Monstrous Scorpion (large): Injury, DC 14, –1d4 STR/–1d4 STR, 200 gp. Monstrous Scorpion (huge): Injury, DC 18, –1d6 STR/–1d6 STR, 400 gp. Monstrous Spider (tiny): Injury, DC 10, –1d2 STR/–1d2 STR, 85 gp. Monstrous Spider (small): Injury, DC 10, –1d3 STR/–1d3 STR, 125 gp. Monstrous Spider (large): Injury, DC 13, –1d6 STR/–1d6 STR, 250 gp. Monstrous Spider (huge): Injury, DC 16, –1d8 STR/–1d8 STR, 500 gp. Sassone Leaf Residue: Contact, DC 16, –2d12 hp/–1d8 STR, 300 gp. Sleep Poison: Injury, DC 13, unconsciousness/unconsciousness for 2d4 hours, 75 gp. Snake (medium viper): Injury, DC 11, –1d6 STR/–1d6 STR, 120 gp. Snake (large viper): Injury, DC 11, –1d6 STR/–1d6 STR, 120 gp. Snake (huge viper): Injury, DC 14, –1d6 STR/–1d6 STR, 250 gp. Wyvern: Injury, DC 17, –2d6 STR/–2d6 STR, 3,000 gp =Traps= Whether inside a dungeon or a nobleman’s manor house, adventurers can often be hurt, or even killed, without ever encountering a monster of any kind, as many dungeons are filled with debilitating or lethal traps set to keep wayward hands off of fantastic treasures. Several typical traps of varying Encounter Levels are summarized below. The entries for traps include the following information: Type of trap: Attack (damage), Save DC, Search DC, Disable DC. Type: Lists the trap used and the effect it has. Attack: Shows the traps attack bonus or type of effect. Damage: Shows the amount and type of damage the trap deals. Save DC: Lists the Physical + DEX check DC needed to either avoid the trap entirely, or to take only ½ the listed damage (if this is possible). Search DC: Lists the DC for the Knowlege + MIND check necessary to find the trap without triggering it. Disable DC: Lists the DC for the Subterfuge + DEX check necessary to disarm the trap safely. 'EL1 Traps' Basic Arrow Trap: Atk +10 (1d6, arrow); Search DC 20, Disable DC 20. Camouflaged Pit Trap: 10 ft. deep (1d6, fall); Save DC 15 to avoid; Search DC 24, Disable DC 20. Poison Dart Trap: Atk +8 (1d4 plus poison, dart); Search DC 20, Disable DC 18. 'EL2 Traps' Burning Hands Trap: Spell effect (1d4, fire); Save DC 11 for ½ damage; Search DC 26, Disable DC 26. Large Net Trap: Atk +5 (—); Save DC 14 to avoid; Search DC 20, Disable DC 25. Pit Trap: 40 ft. deep (4d6, fall); Save DC 20 to avoid; Search DC 20, Disable DC 20. 'EL3 Traps' Fire Trap: Spell effect (1d4+3, fire); Save DC 13 for ½ damage; Search DC 27, Disable DC 27. Pit Trap: 60 ft. deep (6d6, fall); Save DC 20 to avoid; Search DC 20, Disable DC 20. Poisoned Arrow Trap: Atk +12 (1d8 plus poison, arrow); Search DC 19, Disable DC 15. 'EL4 Traps' Lightning Bolt Trap: Spell effect (5d6, electricity); Save DC 14 for ½ damage; Search DC 28, Disable DC 28. Spiked Pit Trap: 60 ft. deep (6d6, fall), Atk +10 (1d4 each, 1d4 spikes); Save DC 20 to avoid; Search DC 20, Disable DC 20. Wall Scythe Trap: Atk +20 (2d4+8, scythe); Search DC 21, Disable DC 18. 'EL5 Traps' Falling Block Trap: Atk +15 (6d6, slam); Search DC 25, Disable DC 17. Fireball Trap: Spell effect (1d4+7, fire); Save DC 16 for ½ damage; Search DC 29, Disable DC 29. Poisoned Wall Spikes: Atk +16 (1d8+4 plus poison, spikes); Search DC 17, Disable DC 21. 'EL6 Traps' Compacting Room Trap: Walls move together (12d6, crush); Search DC 20, Disable DC 22. Lightning Bolt Trap: Spell effect (10d6, electricity); Save DC 14 for ½ damage; Search DC 28, Disable DC 28. Spiked Pit Trap: 100 ft. deep (10d6, fall), Atk +10 (1d4+5 each, 1d4 spikes); Save DC 20 to avoid; Search DC 20, Disable DC 20. 'EL7 Traps' Black Tentacles Trap: Spell effect (tentacles) Atk +7 (1d6+4 each, 1d4+7 tentacles); Search DC 29, Disable DC 29. Chain Lightning Trap: Spell effect (11d6 to nearest target +5d6 each to up to 11 secondary targets, electricity); Save DC 19 for ½ damage; Search DC 31, Disable DC 31. Well-camouflaged Pit Trap: 70 ft. deep (7d6, fall); Save DC 25 to avoid; Search DC 27, Disable DC 18. 'EL8 Traps' Destruction Trap: Spell effect (death); Save DC 20 (Physical + STR) for 10d6 damage; Search DC 32, Disable DC 32. Power Word Stun Trap: Spell effect (stun 2d4 rounds); Search DC 32, Disable DC 32. Well-camouflaged Pit Trap: 100 ft. deep (10d6, fall); Save DC 20 to avoid; Search DC 27, Disable DC 18. 'EL9 Traps' Dropping Ceiling: Ceiling moves down (12d6, crush); Search DC 20, Disable DC 16. Incendiary Cloud Trap: Spell effect (4d6/round for 15 rounds, fire); Save DC 22 for ½ damage; Search DC 33, Disable DC 33. Wide-mouthed Spiked Pit with Poisoned Spikes: 70 ft. deep (7d6, fall), Atk +10 (1d4+5 plus poison each, 1d4 spikes); Save DC 20 to avoid; Search DC 20, Disable DC 20. 'EL10 Traps' Crushing Room: Walls move together (16d6, crush); Search DC 22, Disable DC 20. Crushing Wall Trap: Atk automatic (18d6, crush); Search DC 20, Disable DC 25. Energy Drain Trap: Atk +8 (2d4 negative levels for 24 hours); Save DC 23 to avoid; Search DC 34, Disable DC 34.